Another Noahbeth Fluff
by Poseidon 01
Summary: rated m


Alvin and The Chipmunks

Another Noabeth Fluff

(Warning: Rated M!)

(Note from author: Readers, if you haven't already guessed it, I, Poseidon 01, have a foot fetish. I was born with it. That's why I wrote my first Noabeth Fluff with foot massages. Anyway, enjoy my second fluff.)

Noah Seville and his girlfriend, Annabeth Miller were on their way to their library on a hot, summer day. Both chipmunks wore T-shirts of their signiture color and shorts. Noah wore sandals while Annabeth wore shoes and socks. Both were going to the library to read, just for fun. But Annabeth had a different motive. Through the transformation known as Puberty, she found she had a foot fetish. She longed for Noah to kick off his sandals while in the library. She wanted to hug, massage, even just catch a glimpse of Noah's bare feet. Little did she know, her counterpart had the same idea.

Noah thought of how he would put his plan into action. "Maybe just wait and hope. If I just flat out ask her, she might slap me." Noah thought. As they entered the Air Conditioned Library, Noah just thought he'de just sit down, read and kick off his sandals. He loved the feel of carpet under his feet. "If Annabeth notices, what she say?" Noah thought. He decided he would just wait and see.

Annabeth grabbed a copy of _Green Lantern: Rebirth _and sat down in a beanbag chair. Noah grabbed the newst issue of _Green Lantern: Power Granted_, a comic series based on his origin by Noah's idol, Geoff Johns. Geoff asked if he could do a comic on Noah's origin. Noah said as long as he didn't use his real name. So Noah Seville became Nathan Sergio. As he read, Noah quietly slipped off his sandals.

Annabeth looked over the top of her book. Noah slipped off his shoes. "Yes!" Annabeth thought. She slipped off her shoes. Noah saw this and before Annabeth could do anything else, Noah used his power ring to spray her with knock out gas. Annabeth fainted quickly.

Noah gently took Annabeth's legs and took off her socks, revealing her cute bare feet. Noah's member erected a little bit. Before he could do anything else, Annabeth woke. At first, se was suprised. But then she smiled. "So, you have a fetish, eh? Well, go ahead, hero. Do what you want." She said. "But what if the librarian catches us?" Noah asked. "The librarian's conked out in the lounge. She never wakes up. So, if you want, you can play with more than just my feet." Annabeth said, taking off her T-shirt. Noah gulped as he saw Annabeth in a lime green bra. "You sure?" he asked. Annabeth took off her pants, revealing that she had no panties. "Go for it." she said.

First, Noah focused on what he came for originally. He took Annabeth's left foot and massaged it. Annabeth moaned in pleasure. She cummed a little bit, and Noah moved on to the other foot. But before he could do anything, Annabeth tackled him and quickly took off his shirt, revealing his lean yet muscular chest. "This enough or do you want more?" Noah asked, wriggling out of his pants and underwear. Annabeth growled seductivly. She gently massaged Noah's member, erecting it more and more until it was at full erection.

"Okay, babe, now that you are ready, anal me... now!" Annabeth said, turning on her belly. Noah got in position and entered her. Annabeth squealed in pleasure. Noah went faster and faster until the two reached their climax. As juices escaped, Noah and Annabeth collapsed on top of each other.

"Want to do my other side now?" Annabeth asked, panting. Noah lay their quietly for a minute. "I'm not ready for that yet, Annie. I love you a lot. But we aren't married and that would be a sin." Noah said. Annabeth knew Noah was right. The two put their clothes back on. But as Annabeth put on her shoes and socks, Noah stopped her. "Not so fast, love. I wanted to massage your feet and that's what I aim to do." Noah said. Anabeth chuckled. "This fetish of yours is cute, Noah. I definatly want you to do this more often." Annabeth said as Noah massaged her feet. "Beleive me, love, it will pop up again. Maybe when you least expect it." Noah said, winking.

(That's up to you, readers. If you want another Noahbeth barefoot fluff, tell me in the comments what footplay they should engage in, where, (It can be even in school, at a dance, at home, wherever), and if it should be also be sexual.)


End file.
